1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill counter with a detector, especially to a bill counter with a detector that can detect counterfeit bill and identify the face value of the bill.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional bill counter has two side panels, a bill-in part, a detector, a bill-out part, a wheel assembly and a bill-stacking device. The side panels are mounted with an interval between each other. The bill-in part, the detector, the bill-out part, the wheel assembly, and the bill-stacking device are mounted between the side panels. The bill-in part, the detector, and the bill-out part are arranged in sequence from front to rear. The wheel assembly has multiple wheels arranged from front to rear with intervals between the wheels. The bill-stacking device is mounted in the bill-out part, and protrudes upward out of the bill-in part.
When the bill counter is in use, bills to be detected are put on the bill-in part. Then the wheels rotate to push the bills backward. After the bills pass through the detector and the bill-out part in sequence, the bills are moved to the bill-stacking device and stacked up by the bill-stacking device. When any one of the bills is detected as counterfeit by the detector, the wheels stop rotating after the counterfeit bill is moved to the bill-stacking device, which is convenient for a user to pick up the counterfeit bill from the bill-stacking device.
However, the conventional bill counter has the following shortcomings.
First, the conventional detector has a contact image sensor (CIS), which takes image by multi-point scan to identify the face value of the bill and to detect that the bill is genuine or counterfeit. However, the CIS has to be located close to the bill in order to can take image from the bill. Thus, if the bill counter is shocked while the CIS is scanning, even if the bill is only moved slightly by shock, the image taken by the CIS still alters greatly because the CIS and the bill are too close, causing image distortion. Therefore, the user should keep the conventional bill counter from shock to the best possible extent when the bill counter is in use, otherwise the identification by the detector may fail.
Second, the CIS is linear-scanning, such that the processing speed of the bill and the frequency of the scanning should be matched up accurately, so as to prevent the image from being dragged as well as image distortion. Therefore, the mechanism of the conventional bill counter requires high precision, which makes the manufacture cost high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bill counter with a detector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.